Boyfriend
by Ciel's S.L. Anippe
Summary: Songfic  ray J   about Alois and his feelings for Ciel. no nagging about the song choice. one-shot


Me: this is my first Kuroshitsuji fic so let me give you a warning right off the back,

**Warnings that MUST be read: Ocness with the characters (slight…maybe) I'm very open to helpful criticism but not pointless flames. Flame me and you better freaking believe that I'll flame your butt back! Ideas are welcome to jump into the plot bowel as well. ^_^ so enjoy the fic.**

Summary: Earl Alois Trancy is in love with his next door neighbor while his butler said that he is more of obsessed with the young master that lives next door. That neighbor is Ciel Phantomhive a wealthy and well known watch dog for the queen of England. Alois and Ciel are secretly in an affair. An issue with trying to get close is Ciel is his fiancée and Alois's own fiancee.

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Boyfriend**

**(one-shot)**

**(don't nag just because of my choice of music…seriously)**

_yea creep with me( Come On)_

_take you on a missionyeah, _

_I know its crazylet me _

_talk to you about some deep shit_

Alois Trancy is in madly in love, he watched the beautiful creature from across the room stroll around the ball room and talk to the owner of a very popular cooking company that specializes in pastries and small lunches. Alois sighed watching Ciel Phantomhive elegantly brush his hair out of his eye.

_I met your girl_

_I text your girl_

_I sexed your girl_

_and she loved it_

"I don't know what you see in him Alois, he looks like a pirate for crests sake." Alois's Fiancée Claudia complained watching the young lord socialize with his peers. Alois glared at his future wife from the corner of his eye, god how he hated Claudia. She was a very beautiful girl with thick curly auburn colored hair, she had long eyelashes that would cast shadows down her high cheek bones. She had a heart shapped face, full lips, and she had a lovely figure at that.

_we share affection_

_special connection_

_and no matter how you feel_

_she's gonna do what she will_

Alois just didn't care for the women…or any other women for that matter, to him they were annoying at the moment and besides Alois was only 15 and he was already being tied down to this female devil? Claudia on the other hand simply adored Alois, his beauty, his sublime eye color, and his nearly insane personality, but more than anything she loved his money. The girl was only 14 and she already new what she wanted from Alois.

_she said she needs you_

_she'll never leave you_

_and you can sleep better now that you know it_

_and I'm not here to_

_take your position_

_she just needs to be rubbed a little different_

Alois hated Claudia to the point that he might stab his eyes out so that he could never look at her ever again. Just because she was Alois's fiancée didn't mean he had to be nice to her-hell he barely even knows the girl. The first day he met her she immediately clung to his arm and started to talk a mile a minute about how happy they would be together…bullshit.

Alois brushed his platinum colored hair out of his crystal colored eyes "well Claudia the last I checked you look like a wet dog when you wake up in the morning and on top of that you have just rotten manners, I guess one of the reasons I don't like you is because our personalities are to much alike." Alois said rolling his eyes. Claudia was silent for a long time before wrapping her arms around Alois from behind.

_(chorus)_

_Is that your wife? (huh)_

_Is that your shawty? (huh)_

_so that's your wife? (that's my wife)_

_well I'm her boyfriend_

"Your so mean to me Alois, I'm the most suitable person for you and yet your lusting after Ciel Phantomhive? What's so great about him?" the red head mumbled against his back.

Alois sighed "he is the definition of the word gorgeous, I truly believe that he is a fallen angle who was thrown out of heaven because he shined brighter than god himself and when he fell to earth he became even more magnificent when his white wings turned pitch black with hatred…such beauty." Alois said with a sadistic smile spread across his face.

Claudia remained quiet through this and she was silently gritting her teeth in aggravation from her new discovery. Alois turned to face Claudia and grabbed her face tightly between his palms and lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb "and you my love will never be a match for him." with that said Alois violently shoved Claudia back causing the red head to yelp in shock and fall smack on her bottom.

_Is that your wife? (huh)_

_I that your shawty? (shawty)_

_so that's your wife?_

_well I'm her boyfriend (boyfriend)_

Alois grabbed the collar of his shirt and sighed "what a shame…you got my cloths all dirty how very rude of you…Claudia." Alois said with a slow mocking smile spread across his devilishly handsome face. "is their a problem?" a voice like music asked from beside Alois, the platinum boy's heart began to hammer in his chest when he turned to see the object of his desires…Ciel Phantomhive.

"Mind you own business you lap dog! I obviously fell down now go mind you own business!" Claudia snapped before getting to her feet and leaned against Alois's chest knowing that he wouldn't push her off in front of Ciel. "My apologies." Ciel said turning to leave. Alois's breath caught in his throat when everything seemed to go in slow motion, Ciel spoke, was Alois about to let his chance to talk to Ciel slip by? Like hell he would!

_I think the problem is_

_you don't beat it right_

_makin' love is cool_

_just pull her hair sometimes_

_she wants to feel like a lover_

_not a touch from a brother_

_she wanna wake up body achin_

_'not fall asleep frustrated_

"Ciel! I would like to speak with you about your new business plan about expanding the company!" Alois said before the young Earl walked away. What a perfect subject! After all Alois was helping with the expansion. Ceil turned around "ah, thank you for bringing that up, where shall we chat about this?" Ceil said with a small smirk spreading across his face. "on the balcony, bring Elizabeth so she and Claudia can chat." Alois said mentally wincing at his own words.

_she said she loves it homeits just somethin' sexy 'bout me_

_though all the haters so_

_what you expect from shawty_

_remember when you're gone away_

_that she'll always be safe with me_

Alois couldn't stand Ciel's Fiancee, Elizabeth. She demanded that everyone call her Lizzy and was so cheerful that it made Alois want to vomit. The platinum blond assumed that Ciel must be used to the stupid girl's behavior since what she does rarely fazes the handsome boy. Ciel's smirk grew wider "I would rather speak to you along if you don't mind Alois." Ciel said not waiting for Alois to speak before he walked away heading towards the private rooms.

_(Chorus)_

_Is that your wife? (huh)_

_I__s that your shawty? (huh)_

_so that's your wife? (that's my wife)_

_well I''m her boyfriend_

Alois's heart jumped with excitement he quickly turned to look at Claudia with a stern look on his face "you better not fallow us, this is very important business and I'll be damned before I let you waltz in and ruin it! Do you understand?" Alois barked. Claudia grumbled something untellable under her breath before Alois disappeared in the direction Ciel was last seen.

_Is that your wife? (huh)_

_I that your shawty? (shawty)_

_so that's your wife?_

_well I'm her boyfriend (boyfriend)_

_she really loves you_

_she says it all the time_

_she really wants to_

_be with you until she dies_

_I'm just a side_

_temporary desire_

_you keep Employed_

_I'll be her boy toy_

"Ciel?" Alois called walking down the hallway with an irritated look on his face, he should have ditched Claudia as soon as he heard the very flirtatious meaning in Ciel's words. "Ci-GAAah!" Alois screamed before he was yanked into an empty room and forced against the wall with Ciel's face pressed against his chest and his arms tightly wrapped around his waist. "You idiot, you should have better manners when at a royal party." Ciel grumbled against Alois's chest.

Alois smirked "ah? Did I embarrass you Ciel? Imagine how embarrassed you be when all those nice people hear you shouting my name." Alois said unbuttoning Ciel's blouse. Ciel smacked Alois hand away with narrowed eye "I did mean that I wanted to talk about work Trancy." Ciel said sound annoyed.

_(chorus)_

_Is that your wife? (huh)_

_Is that your shawty? (huh)_

_so that's your wife? (that's my wife)_

_well I'm her boyfriend_

_Is that your wife? (huh)_

_I that your shawty? (shawty)_

_so that's your wife?_

_well I'm her boyfriend (boyfriend)_

Alois leaned back and observed Ciel's serious expression with a small frown on his face "ah…you are serious, to bad I'm not. Remember out in the woods back at my manner? How I said I wanted to be one with you, I still do Ciel don't deny me this pleasure." Alois said leaning forward and captured Ceil's lips in a firm and painful kiss. One thing about Alois is, he never takes things slow and easy.

_(boyfriend)_

_(boyfriend)_

_(boyfriend)_

_

* * *

_The song that I used is called boyfriend by Ray J, please review…I mean its right down there…you can do it…go on, click it, you know you want to~~~


End file.
